The Protein-Disease Database (PDD) is a World Wide Web searchable database built around a relational database system (Oracle RDBMS). The PDD is described in Lemkin P. F., et al., Electrophoresis 16: 1175, 1995; Merril C., et al., Appl. Theor. Electrophoresis 5: 49-54, 1995; Lemkin P. F. etal. Appl. Theor. Electrophoresis 5:55-72, 1995. The Web URL is http://www-lecb.ncifcrf.gov/PDD/. The goal of this project is to create relational databases for proteins in commonly sampled human body fluids: plasma/serum, cerebrospinal fluid and urinary proteins during normal physiological and cancer or other disease states. There is a large literature accumulated over the past two decades about plasma, serum, CSF and urine protein changes that have been determined as varying in physiological and disease states. While many of these protein changes were measured by techniques other than electrophoretic, that is by: enzymatic, immune assays, or in some cases merely interaction with specific substances and sedimentation rates, these data can be used as a basis for establishing proteins' N-fold concentration changes in disease states. This database is being linked, when possible, to high resolution 2D electrophoretic protein patterns that have been derived from each of these fluids, as well as to genomic databases accessible over the Internet. The PDD includes literature-based data on proteins found in body fluids (plasma/serum, urine, CSF) which exhibit N-fold concentration changes with cancer and mental health other disease states with respect to normal populations. We envision the initial use of the PDD by researchers who need to search for these types of changes. Later, it may become more useful clinically as part of a pre-screen where changes in several marker proteins could be used to search the PDD for possible associated disease conditions - or to check a suspected disease for protein markers associated with it. We are gathering data on body fluid proteins - in particular concentrating on cancer, tumor and mental health body fluid markers. Z01 BC 09302-03